Displays have been used in multiple sizes and configurations in conference rooms, homes, hotels, offices, and other locations for showing information. Such displays may be portable or built into a room, like a conference room. In addition, projection televisions and other projectors are used for larger audiences. There are also small projector systems that are available for displaying information.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, collapsible display device.